Akron
Akron is a foe and final boss in EBF3. He is an ancient demonic deity that has lived for billions of years. He used to rule over much of the world but was eventually defeated by other gods. Unable to destroy him they bound him in his prison and forced him into a deep sleep. He was awoken by Matt, Natalie and Lance, who heard about the ancient evil and came to destroy it. They approached the demon's tomb and poked it. The deity then proceeded to sap their life energy, though they managed to survive. However, by now, the demon's powers were so dense, that time and space began to distort itself in his presence. The resulting rift hurled the heros to a place only known as The Town. While they came seeking revenge, Akron spent its time trying to recover from the curse. Eventually the heroes arrive and defeat the weakened Akron. Preparation To prepare for the battle, firstly make sure that all characters are at least Level 30, with Limit bars maxed, and all armour, weapons and skills have been full upgraded. Ensure your inventory is stocked with plenty of Pizza, Coffee and Garlic. Also, it is recomended that all the side-quests are completed. Additionally, be sure to have good resistance to death on all characters. One of Akron's moves in his second phase is a death ball, which hits all players multiple times and attempts to instantly kill them. Equipment Note that you should try not to have equipment that is element based, but offensive based. Matt- For Matt, make sure he has a good dark defence, and a strong sword. If you feel confident, equip him with a Viking's helmet. It'll auto-cast the berserk status on him, but you'll lose control of him for most of the battle. This means that he can't revive the other players if both are knocked out. For status defects and dark resistance, the sword Rune Blade can also be used. Hat- Viking's helmet, Officer Hat Armor- Officer Coat, Ninja Cloak Sword- Heaven's Gate, Soul Eater, Rune Blade Natalie- For Natalie, give her lots of healing help, but still some dark defence and high magic attack. Hat- Nurse Hat, Pope Hat Armor- Pope Dress, Camo Skirt, Ninja Skirt. Staff- Obsidian Lance- For Lance, if you already used the Officer cloth on Matt, you can give Lance the Ninja cloak. The best thing is actually to equip him with bomb resistance armor, this is because of the evil worm's sniper attack, and Akrons cannons in his second form. Plus, at maxed level, random medipacks and Airstrikes will be supplied, a good defensive and offensive tactic, especially if you get a massive missile. For more dark resistance armor, you can equip him with the Officer hat if you gave Matt the Viking helmet, or the gun Shadow Blaster. Hat- Soldier Helmet, Officer Hat Armor- Army Jacket, Ninja Cloak, Officer Coat Gun- Chainsaw, Shadow Blaster Strategy Akron is unique among Epic Battle Fantasy enemies and bosses, since he is able to switch between two forms and several elements during the fight. He can only summon Rune Claws and change elements while in his first form, and can only summon Evil Worms as he enters the second form. As the battle goes on he may summon other minions, such as Skull Ghosts and even the dreaded Cosmic Monoliths, but those take up the spots of Rune Claws and Evil Worms. When Akron changes elements, the huge spot on his abdomen will change color accordingly, so you can know what spells you should throw at him without even scanning him. He starts the battle in his normal form (with armor buffs) and with a pair of Rune Claws (evade buffs). He himself uses a variety of powerful elemental spells (earth spikes, an ice volley that can freeze, a multitude of fire beams, et cetera) and his claws use many lesser attacks, are able to charge a powerful (though single-target) beam, and may heal Akron (though the healed amount is not too significant). In his second form, he starts using more physical, bomb and dark damage. The Evil Worm can dish out poison and bomb damage, while the Evil Tail is more physical-based, although it may cast instant death. It is a good idea to start the battle with Oblivion, then Kyun to erase the negative effects and buff the party to make way for Matt's Ragnarok. Be sure to use Regen wisely thoughout the battle, and try to max out poison on Akron, but beware, he may become resistant to it, and the poison will actually heal him. If your death resistance is low when he is charging the death ball attack, either change to death resistant equipment or use Flare and/or boost your evade to lower its chances of instant death to players. When Akron boosts his defence and magic defence, use Lance skill Crush on Akron to get rid of the buffs, or Dispel if you wish to dispel the Rune Claws at the same time. Alternatively, you could use Tera Drill if you have it, since defense buffs actually boost the power of the move. Use Genesis to counter Akrons doom and death moves with Autolife, which is very useful as long as Akron doesn't change his resistance to Holy. If you have Rune Blade equipped, spamming Legend could deal out huge damage without draining much MP at all. If Akron is not resistant to thunder, using Thunderstorm could, if you are not without luck, stun some of Akrons minions and at the same time damage Akron a bit. Alternatively, one can go in for an evade-based build. Equipping Matt with the Ninja mask, Natz with the Ninja skirt, and Lance with the Ninja cloak, then casting Reflex, Regen and Flare in the first round (If flare is assigned to Lance, which would be a good Idea since he lacks standard defensive moves). Casting Guardian, reflex and flare will help evade a lot of attacks, and the Armor packs some Dark Defence as well. Tip: Weakening the summoned helpers (Skull ghosts and Monoliths) but not killing them will block the appearances of Rune claws and Worms. Killing them off just after will put you at a distinct advantage until the next set of enemies is summoned. Trivia *Akron is the only boss with its own battle music, called "Divine Madness ". *As Akron loses health, his appearance changes. His horns gets torn, his bandage gets off, revealing brightly shining red eyes and at last, a white halo appears over his head. His large colored spot on his abdomen also becomes cracked. *Akron is named after the dark lord in Rhapsody of Fire's lyrics. *Akron's visual design is inspired by Anima from Final Fantasy 10, Asura from Soul Eater, and some of the Humoncoli from Full Metal Alchemist. Category:Foes